File synchronization can be used to synchronize files between machines/devices. There is a wide variety of conventional mechanisms for synchronizing files. However, machines and devices have different form factors, capabilities, and locations and not all mechanisms are compatible with all machines and devices. Nonetheless, users often want their files to be available on any and all devices they use. Some conventional file synchronization solutions either implement a synchronization protocol or implement a file repository protocol (file list, file download, file upload) which can be used to implement file synchronization. Most often, operations for file synchronization are not separate from operations for file data transport. It is with respect to the general technical environment of improved processing for file synchronization that the present application is directed.